Nazuna
by Bellumy
Summary: Después de haber sido salvada de los demonios araña por Inuyasha, Nazuna regresa a una aldea cercana o eso les dice mientras se marchan en barca ¿Qué hizo después? ¿Realmente vive feliz en una aldea?


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Este capitulo es un resumen del manga en concreto del tomo 5 del capitulo 36 al 40.

_Hola a todos ya sé que Nazuna sólo es un personaje extra que en el anime únicamente se le dedica un episodio pero yo creo que deberían haber sido dos. La verdad para mi parecer es un personaje incluso más fuerte que Sango, en cuanto a fortaleza psicológica, y que por el final tanto del anime como en el manga da lugar a muchas más historias._

**Prologo**

Parecía una eternidad desde que aquél demonio araña mató a mi padre y me engañó con sus artes para que atrajera al demonio que tenía los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

Aquél día fui a por flores para la tumba de mi padre y me topé con él, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un acantilado del que caí y justo cuando ya veía mi vida terminada abrí los ojos para agradecérselo a mi salvador y vi a otro demonio, mi reacción lógica fue apartarme de él con todas las fuerzas pero al intentar irme por mi cuenta volví a caer y la chica que lo acompañaba lo convenció para llevarme al templo donde vivía.

Así comenzó todo, mi maestro les ofreció cobijo por la noche de luna nueva debido al peligro de los demonios de alrededor, al principio fuí grosera con todos ellos pero lo que ocurrió en la noche me despertó de alguna manera.

_Flashback_

Acabé de darles la cena a aquellos seres que me habían traído de vuelta al templo cuando oí un ruido extraño y entonces vi como miles de demonios arañas habían atravesado la barrera de mi maestro, fue entonces que lo busqué con esmero y lo encontré rodeado de esos insectos.

- _"Vete! No podré detenerlos por más tiempo con mis poderes pero tú puedes salvarte con la ayuda de Inuyasha y los otros"_ - Mi maestro me ordenó.

Me escapé del templo como ordenó, al no encontrar al grupo me fui al bosque y tropecé no se si fue mi suerte pero en la caída me encontré con ellos. Les suplique que ayudaran a mi maestro pero se negaron, otra vez no sé si fue mi suerte o mi desdicha pero la chica que los acompañaba perdió algo importante en el templo y gracias a ello volvieron a por él.

Kagome se quedó conmigo y le expliqué mi vida después de que mataran a mi padre y lo que el maestro hizo para salvar las almas de los caídos. Entonces una bellota del pequeño demonio que los acompañaban nos avisó que algo iba mal. Nos apresuramos en volver al templo.

Allí vimos la verdadera forma de mi maestro, el monje anciano del templo donde creí encontrar refugio, que era la de un demonio araña. Mi compañera se lanzó a salvar a Inuyasha quien envenenado no podía moverse. Los otros demonios nos cerraron la salida pero yo conocía una, detrás del altar había una alcoba secreta. Rápidamente nos metimos dentro y tapiamos la puerta con Tessaiga. La pulga absorbió el veneno de Inuyasha y el pequeño demonio había recuperado los fragmentos de algo que buscaban porque se transformo en un gato. Habían pasado horas.

- _"Nazuna ¿estás ahí verdad?" _- En mitad del silencio de la noche me sobresalté todos los demás estaban dormidos.

- _"¡Youkai! Tú me engañaste desde el principio." _- Eso le repliqué.

- _"¿No lo entiendes niña? Mi magia gracias a aquellos que actúan como tú."_

_- "¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"_

_- "Por eso tu maestro fue poseído por youkais. Esa fue la razón, la perla de Shikon fue traído por ellos." _

En ese instante me di cuenta de lo que tenían mis compañeros de cuarto.

_- "Es una perla llena de poderes mágicos por eso los youkais vinieron a esta montaña y no pude retenerlos. ¿Los fragmentos de Shikon, siguen allí?" _- Prosiguió mi maestro. - _" Ahora mientras el sol brille los youkai descansarán si pudiera incrementar mis poderes con los de la perla podría exorcizar a los youkai y tú y yo, los dos estaríamos salvados."_

_- "¡No! ¡No me engañarás otra vez! ¡Cállate!" _- Grité.

Después de recordar lo bueno que fue al verlo la primera vez decidí abrirle la puerta.

Más tarde me desperté y la lucha entre el demonio de mi maestro e Inuyasha había comenzado. Cogí la espada del suelo y me culpé por haberla quitado de la puerta, sino lo hubiera echo la barrera que nos protegía no habría desaparecido.

_- "¡Inuyasha ve a por la cabeza con ropas!" _- Gritó Kagome.

Entonces mi maestro se dio cuenta de su debilidad y empezó a atacarnos a todos. A mí me agarró y me utilizó de señuelo para envolver al hanyou.

_- "Ahora no puedes moverte mocoso, He he. Yo no dudaría en apartar del camino a Nazuna y si yo fuera tu.."_

_- "Digame la verdad, mi señor maestro ¿ya se ha ido?" _- Me interesé en preguntar. El demonio comenzó a troncharse de risa.

_- "Para empezar nunca hubo un monje. Todo fue para atraer al hanyou que tenía los fragmentos.."_

Me enfurecí cogí a Tessaiga y se la clavé en su calva .

_- "¡Chica mal agradecida! Ni porque te deje vivir hasta ahora.."_

_- "¡En ese caso hubiera preferido haber muerto con mi padre!"_

_- "Como quieras. ¡Conviértete en presa de mis colmillos!"_

Entonces Inuyasha se metió en medio y me salvó de sus colmillos. Kagome descubrió que en el lugar que había clavado la espada era el lugar donde se estaban mezclando el poder de los fragmentos con el suyo. Entonces el bicho nos apretó más. Recuerdo que pensé que era una estúpida de haber creído en aquel viejo y que lo único que había hecho era hacerle más fuerte.

_- "Los humanos se desesperan muy fácilmente" _- Inuyasha me libró del peso del cuerpo del youkai. - _"¿Qué haces? ¡Apresúrate y tómala! Porque no te apuras! Mi principal objetivo esta alla_." - Me dijo señalando con la cabeza la espada oxidada que tenía detrás mía. Entonces el monstruo volvió a apretujarnos.

_- "He he Voy a aplastarte mocoso."_

_- "Olvídate de mí. Huye.¡Y a cambió de eso toma venganza!" _- Pedí.

_- "¿Esta venganza es para ti y tu padre? ¡Dame un descanso! Como es tu culpa que estemos en este lío no tengo obligación de vengar a nadie." _- Aclaró Inuyasha. Después de unos zarpazos nos vimos libres yo me caí. _- "¡Nazuna no te muevas de ahí!"_

Vi a Inuyasha emprender la espada a lo alto directo a mi.

_- "Muevete!" _- Rugió el demonio.

_- "¡No te muevas! Los fragmentos están justo debajo de ti si lo cortó ahí, el youkai morirá."_

_- "¡No me moveré aunque nos mates a los dos!"_

Entonces el demonio me sacudió y la espada lo cortó por donde eran los fragmentos.

_- "¡Aún no he muerto el poder de los fragmentos sigue dentro de mí..!"_

Inuyasha clavó la espada en lo que quedó del cuerpo y se pulverizó ante mí.

_- "Gracias por salvarme."_

_- "Sólo le devolví lo que él me hizo. Claro que tú tienes la culpa.."_

Kagome me acercó y recogió del suelo un fragmento solidificado.

Más tarde los acompañe a su barca para despedirme de ellos. La chica me pidió que me cuidara yo le respondí que estaría bien había un pueblo cercano. Cuando ya estaban navegando les grité:

_- "¡Gracias Inuyasha después de todo eres un buen youkai!"_

_- "Olvidalo ya ¡No hay youkai buenos!"_

Y así se fueron.

_Fin del flash back_

Lo cierto es que me quede pensando en lo último que me dijo Inuyasha. Yo sabía por mi experiencia que decía la verdad pero parte de mí dejó de creer en la maldad de los youkai ese mismo día.


End file.
